Swan Song
Details *66 Magic (Boostable) *62 Cooking *62 Fishing (Boostable) *45 Smithing *42 Firemaking *40 Crafting *Completion of One Small Favor and Garden of Tranquility Able to defeat a combat level 170 monster which is able to use magic, melee and can drain prayer. |items=*10 Mist runes *10 Lava runes *5 Blood runes *50 coins or a Ring of charos (a) *One pickaxe (obtainable during the quest) *5 iron bars (obtainable during the quest) *1 log (obtainable during the quest) *1 tinderbox (obtainable during the quest) *1 hammer (obtainable during the quest) *7 normal bones (obtainable during the quest) *1 pot (obtainable during the quest) *1 pot lid (obtainable during the quest) |kills=10 Sea Trolls (1 each of levels 65/87/101 and 7 of level 79) and Sea Troll Queen (level 170) }} Walkthrough Starting the Quest Items required: 50 coins or Ring of Charos (a) unless using fairy rings Items suggested: Teleport to Draynor Village or close (Amulet of Glory) The Piscatoris Fishing Colony can be reached by boat, from the river west of the Gnome Stronghold. To use the boat you must either pay Kathy Corkat 50 coins or charm her while wearing the Ring of Charos. After you have started the quest you will not need to pay her again. You can also use the Fairy Ring code AKQ and run northeast to the Colony. Once you reach the Colony, walk a short distance northwest and speak to Herman Caranos. When you agree to help him the quest will start. He will ask you to find the Wise Old Man of Draynor and secure his services. Agree to this and travel to Draynor Village. Swan Song flashback 1.png|Killing an Ogre shaman Swan Song flashback 2.png|Killing the Drunken Dwarf Swan Song flashback 3.png|Subduing The Shaikahan Swan Song flashback 4.png|Fighting the Kalphite Queen Swan Song flashback 5.png|Fighting Dad The Wise Old Man Items required: 10 Lava runes, 10 Mist runes, 5 Blood runes Talk to the Wise Old Man. After some conversation, he will tell you that he requires 10 Lava runes, 10 Mist runes and 5 Blood runes before he will help you. Give him these runes and he will teleport to the Fishing Colony. Battle at the Colony Items required: Combat gear to fight 8 level 79 Sea Trolls with no range/mage spots. Use of Protect from Melee recommended. Sea Trolls attack with melee style. Items recommended: Teleport to Yanille (House Teleport, Watchtower Teleport), or a nearby location; 5 iron bars; 1 log, 1 tinderbox. Travel back to the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. The Wise Old Man will be waiting in place of Herman Caranos. Talk to him to enter the main Colony grounds, where you will be attacked by 8 level 79 Sea Trolls. The Wise Old Man will help you by casting Saradomin Strike on the trolls (he hits super high, sometimes over 40); however, after 10 casts he runs out of runes and resorts to throwing stones at the trolls, with a maximum hit of 2. Once you have killed the trolls, enter the gates of the Colony. The Wise Old Man will tell you to find Herman Caranos, after which he will disappear. Herman is in the building at the east end of the Colony. Optional: You can search Herman's desk for a book which tells you about the Wise Old Man's past. If you have a house with a bookcase in it, this book will become available. When you talk to Herman the Wise Old Man will reappear. You will then be told to do some odd jobs around the colony. Repairing the Colony The following two tasks can be done in any order: # Talk with Arnold Lydspor and refill the Fishing Colony's food stocks. # Talk with Franklin Caranos and repair the Colony's walls. Arnold Lydspor Arnold can be located in the to the west of Herman, at the bank sign on the minimap. (Arnold's bank and general store cannot be accessed until the quest is complete.) He will tell you that the Fishing Colony has no food, and that he needs 5 cooked fresh monkfish. He will give you a small fishing net with which to catch fresh monkfish. The fishing spot for them is located to the northwest. If you are using a boost from 57, (admiral pies) then you will need at least 4 pies because when a troll spawns you cannot continue fishing and therefore your level will drop. Relogging to reset the timer will remove you from the area to outside where you killed the trolls While fishing, you will be attacked by three Sea Trolls whose levels get progressively higher - levels 65, 87 and 101. You must kill these in order to continue fishing. When you have caught the fresh monkfish you can cook it on a range to the south. You may burn the fish. When you have 5 cooked fresh monkfish take them to Arnold. Franklin Caranos Franklin is near the entrance gate the Colony. He will ask you to make five iron sheets to repair the west walls. He will give you a tinderbox with which to heat the metal press. If you have the iron bars and log you can skip the following part: Pick up a pickaxe and axe from the pile east of Franklin. Exit the Colony via the gate and head back underneath the hole. To the south you should find several rocks; mine enough iron ores to make 5 iron bars (you will be able to smith them with the usual 50% success rate at the Colony) and cut down a dead tree for some logs. Return to the Colony and smith your ores into bars, returning to the rocks and mining more ores if required, until you have 5 bars. Go into the building with the furnace and use your logs with the firebox and light them. Then use your iron bars with the press to make iron sheets. Tell Franklin that you have the sheets and he will give you a hammer, with which you can repair the walls to the west. Once you have done this talk to Franklin again. Raising an Army Next, go back to the Wise Old Man and Herman, who tell you that they need an army to fight and defeat the Sea Trolls once and for all. The Wise Old Man tells you to visit Wizard Frumscone, on the bottom floor of the Magic Guild. You may find it advisable to pick up a pickaxe, if you have not done so already, before you leave for Yanille. Wizard Frumscone will refuse to help you, but he does tell you of one who may - Malignus Mortifer. You can use the southern portal at the top of the Guild to take you to the Dark wizard's tower. Walk south and then southeast from here to find Malignus (surrounded by elemental wizards, slightly North-West of the Port Sarim magic shop). IMPORTANT: Be sure to bank any god-related items prior to talking to Malignus, or he will refuse to help you. Malignus will tell you that he needs seven normal bones. You can kill highwaymen or the chickens in the farm nearby for these. When you give them to him he will tell you that you also need some way of storing the seeds he will give you, and that you should ask in the Crafting Guild to the west. He will give you a brown apron, which will allow you access. Ask the Master Craftsmen about how to store the seeds until you find the one that will tell you; you will need simply a pot with a pot lid. Mine two pieces of clay in the Guild mine, use the jug in the north end of the Guild filled with water from the sink to the south to soften the clay, and then shape it on the Potter's wheel. Fire them in the pottery oven and take them to Malignus. Be warned that he will teleport you to the Fishing Colony after you have finished talking with him, so you may wish to prepare for the upcoming fight. The Final Battle Items required: combat gear to defeat a level 170 Sea Troll Queen, which is able to use magic, melee and can drain prayer. Range/mage spots are available. After entering the Colony and talking to Herman, you will be shown a cutscene of your army of Skeletal mages defeating the Sea Trolls, then the Wise Old Man killing the levelless Sea Troll General. However, while he is celebrating he gets hit for 254 damage (which doesn't make the slightest dent on his health bar). He will be disabled for the rest of the fight, so you must take on the Sea Troll Queen yourself. Rise from the Sea.png|The Sea Trolls rise from the ocean depths. Swan Song army.png|This means war! Sea Troll General dies.png|The Wise Old Man kills the Sea Troll General Wise Old Man weakened.png|The Wise Old Man is badly hurt by a powerful water spell. The Sea Troll Queen.png|Horror from the Deep 2: Electric Boogaloo The Queen cannot move from her location, so anywhere not directly next to her is suitable for long-ranged attacks. The Queen uses the magic attack Water Wave and a basic melee attack where possible. If you are using protection prayers and are not within melee range, the Queen will use a prayer-draining attack. This means that long-ranged attacks are inadvisable unless you are confident in your armour to protect you from powerful magical spells. Meleeing the Queen means she will not use her prayer draining attack; however, she uses both melee and magic attacks. She is much more damaging with magical attacks, so it is best to use Protect from Magic and wear melee armour. She is not too hard for a skilled fighter, though she should not be taken for a pushover either. After defeating the Queen talk to Herman to finish the quest. Reward * 2 Quest Points * 15,000 Magic experience * 10,000 Prayer experience * 10,000 Fishing experience * 25,000 coins * Access to the Piscatoris Fishing Colony ** Able to fish monkfish ** Able to use Skeletal mages for training * Can get the following items from Malignus Mortifer upon request: ** Brown apron ** Bone seeds (requires pot and pot lid) Trivia * Swan song is an idiom referring to a final theatrical or dramatic appearance, or any final work or accomplishment. * Monkfish is the common name of a number of different species of fish. * The Sea Troll Queen looks nothing like a Sea Troll at all, but more like a giant squid or octopus. * Near to the end of the quest, you end up begging for the old man's partyhat, yet you are ignored completely. * The species of Monkfish that it receives its image from is a deep sea anglerfish whose Latin name is Lophius piscatorius, which is where the colony gets its name. Category:Quests